


Keeping up with the Skate Family

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri is sneeky Extra, M/M, Poor Yakov Feltsman, Post-Canon, Reality TV, Russian Skating Family, Skaters are dramatic, Tags Are Hard, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra, yuuri and yurio bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Based on a line from JustBeHappy's Standard Deviations ficA day in the life of the Russian Skate Family!The First Episode! (And only unless someone else wants to continue it...)The editers obviously only selected the dramatic parts and that Yuuri-Yurio bonding moment for dramatic effect





	Keeping up with the Skate Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustBeHappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/gifts).



[Opening theme: History Makers with the Skate Family doing a group profromance on the ice at their home rink with video effects and their names and nicknames appearing on screen. The title appears: Keeping up with the Skate Family]

[Victuuri are alone on the rink talking as they stretch]

"I can't believe you made me get up this early" Yuuri basically folds his body in half as he whines... not a morning person at all...

"If you want me to make my comeback properly, zolotse, and coach you at the same time we both need all the practice we can get." Viktor smiles fondly going through the motions of stretching enough to fool a causual glance but he is mostly just staring at Yuuri, with a lovestruck expression.

[Skips ahead to the other skaters entering the rink, still no sign of Coach Feltsman. Viktor is showing Yuuri how he wants him to pose on the ice physically...]

"Ugh! Why are you always so touchy feely?!" Yurio growls in disguste but there there is a touch of fondness in his voice...

Mila has her phone out snapping pictures "Oh Yura you'll understand someday..."

"I don't want to if it means becoming like those two sappy idiots" Yuri argues with the red head going to do his stretches.

Georgi had his hands to his heart and was crying "Anya and I used to be like that..." and thats all that could be picked up by the mics...

Yuuri was blushing and cleared his throat pulling away from Viktor "Sorry, Yurio, everyone." Viktor was pouting visably until Yuuri took his hand. The simple action had him beaming.

[The two skaters go over to join their rink mates off the ice. Yuuri goes over to help Yuri with his stretches and disscuss ballet?]

"So Katsudon you could have been a danseur?" Yuri stopped and looked down hiding his face "I mean that's what Lilia said any way. She was talking with your dance teacher and I over heard it. I would never..."

Yuuri chuckled and blushed reaching out to ruffle Yuri's hair elicting a snarl of outrage "Don't worry, Koneko, I understand. And I mean I guess... Minako said I was good and I loved doing it..." he smiled and sighed "I still love dancing honestly but... Ice skating..." he frowned "I knew since I was twelve that this was my real passion, my real dream." 

Yuri nodded in understanding...

[Skips again: Viktor and Georgi are on the ice Coach Feltsman is on the scene finally and the other three are seemly on break]

"PUT ME DOWN YOU HAG!" Yuri screams from off camera... it pans to them to see Yuri being held above Mila's head by the woman herself. "I'll cut your ugly face with my knife shoes!" He snarls struggling.

Yuuri has his face in his hands... there is laughter from the direction of the ice that sounds like Viktor and a yelling coach whose words can't be made out. However, Mila does put Yuri down

"You shouldn't have hiden your Pirozhki stash from me, Yuri!" Is all the red head says all too cheerfully and dances off before Yuri can make good on the murderous promise on his face...

[Skip: Viktor is gazing across the ice]

"Yuuri, go through it just once more alright!" He calls obviously in coach mode

"HAI" the Japanese man nods running through his step sequence again...

"AH HAH" Viktor yeah startling everyone and rushes over to Yuuri "Here. Instead of move your leg like this move it like this" he demonstraits

Yuuri frowns but nods watching and copies before frowning some more "I don't think that's right. It'd work for you..."

"Yuuuuuuri~ are you talking back to your coach? I would never-" Viktor starts to say...

Yakov starts to laugh, loudly "Vitya, if I had a kopeek for every time you spoke back to me or disobeyed me I would be one a beautiful beach somewhere on my own privet island. Don't lie to the boy!" 

Viktor pouts and then whines dramatically draping himself over Yuuri "Yuuri Yakov is being mean to me!"

Yuuri just snorts "Viktor we need to pratice..." 

The silver haired russian gaspes "Rejected! So cruelly by my own fianee! How will I go on?" He sinks to the ice... 

There is a "Stupid dramatic old geezer" heard from somewhere off camera...

Yuuri waves his arms slightly and apologises "Viktor I'm sorry I we can cuddle during lunch break ok?" 

Viktor perks up jumping to his feet as if he wasn't on ice skates looking like a puppy dog wagging his tail "Ok!!"

[SKIP: the skaters are talking about hidden talents Yakov is talking with Lilia artfully ignoring them... a mistake]

"Well I am a champion boxer you know!" Mila crosses her arms daring the others to test her... no one does.

Viktor smiles clinging to Yuuri like a koala"I am quite the pool shark. I haven't lost a game in years"

Yuri snorts "Years? Of course, Old Man. I am a Free Runner. That takes real skill." 

Yuuri frowns "As long as you don't fall of a building" he mutters in concern...

Georgi pipes up "I know magic like that street magician stuff it was a fun hobby as a kid that I never grew out of..." he looks like he is about to start crying again "Anya used to love it when i put on magic shows for her"

Yuri rolls his eyes and Mila goes to comfort him "What about you Katsudon? And we all know about the break and pole dancing so those don't count."

Yuuri blushed and stuttered...

"I bet it's something lame like knitting or juggling" Yuri continues...

Yuuri's eyes narrow challangingly and pries Viktor off him. Handing his fianee his jacket he walks over to the boards and takes a moment to test it's strength. 

He flips himself up into a handstand and proceeds to improvise an olympic level beam routine on the rink wall with an only slightly wobbly landing on the dismount. He smirks at Yuri "How was that for lame, Yurio?"

Stunned silence... Viktor tackles Yuuri in a hug kissing him all over his face.

Yakov stares and starts yelling about crazy skaters and his stupid irrisponsible students and how all of them are doing extra long practices...

Yuri crosses his arms "That was cool I guess. I mean the landing was wobbly" 

Mila had been filming and was now posting.

Georgi was too stunned to move....

[End credits....]

\--------

 

"Like wow when you first see them you think: Alright Yuuri is the sensible one and all the others are extra and over the top. It's like nope Yuuri's sneeky extra. His extraness is hidden under all his reasonable reactions to everyone else" Lisa fangirls to her boyfriend. "I mean you have to watch it with me next week I can't believe you didn't want to watch it! Yuuri Katsuki improvised a gymnastic beam routine on the rink wall just to show up Yuri Plisetsky!

Jacob smiles and nods to his gymnast girlfriend "Alright, fine next week."


End file.
